This invention is in the field of solid-state imaging detectors for infrared. Various types of such detectors have been proposed, but have been difficult to make with good definition, because of a lack of both optical and electrical isolation between elemental detector elements. The instant invention takes advantage of the known (and desirable) silicon-insulator-polysilicon (SIP) on-chip growth technology.